darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
250
Maggie is now determined to escape and pretends that she is still brainwashed. As Barnabas sleeps, she takes a file, opens his coffin and prepares to destroy him. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. The dawn has not yet come to Collinwood, and in the final hours of the night there are dreams that trouble sleep. But something worse than nightmare grips the final dark. A reality no dream could conjure. A terror in the heart of a young woman that seeks to stun the mind, and take away forever even the memory of her name. At the Old House, Maggie is in Josette's room peering at her reflection in the dressing table mirror. She repeats to herself her real name, Maggie Evans, and is determined to hang on to her personality. She remembers her father and his name comes back to her. Maggie knocks Josette's music box over and it begins to play; the melody causes her to believe she is Josette Collins... but once she stops the music, her true memory as Maggie Evans fully returns. Act I Maggie, having broken through the trance Barnabas placed on her, decides to play along as Josette in order to find a way to escape. Willie knocks on the door and "Josette" bids him to enter. Barnabas wishes to see her, and she tells Willie to inform Barnabas that "Josette" will be downstairs in a moment. Later, Barnabas is delighted to learn Maggie is referring to herself as Josette. Maggie appears, calm and seemingly under Barnabas' control. Barnabas sends Willie off to complete a special project, which he wants finished as quickly as possible. He offers Maggie a beautiful diamond necklace, which was given by a Collins ancestor to his bride in celebration of their marriage; it was given to Josette. Maggie is frightened at the prospect of becoming Barnabas' bride. Barnabas tests her by calling her Maggie, but Maggie quickly feigns ignorance of such a name. Barnabas is elated--soon he and "Josette" will be together throughout eternity. Act II Back in Josette's room, Maggie can hear Willie working downstairs; he is building something. She wanders down to the Old House cellar where she overhears Barnabas and Willie talking. At sunset, Willie is to bring "Josette" to the cellar. After tonight Maggie will no longer have a will of her own and will be Josette--Barnabas' bride--forever. Willie completes his work: a coffin for "Josette". Act III That morning, Willie catches Maggie in the cellar but she pretends to be Josette. Willie sees through her ruse; Maggie is attempting to escape and if she does what will happen to him? She begs Willie to help her, and offers him the diamond necklace Barnabas gave her. Willie is tempted but he is too afraid of Barnabas to take the necklace and help her. Maggie is determined to destroy Barnabas, and she eventually gets through to Willie. As he turns to leave the cellar, necklace in hand, he pauses as a heartbeat resounds from Barnabas' coffin. Willie, still under the vampire's spell, is forced to protect Barnabas and stops Maggie as she attempts to stake him. Act IV Later, Maggie is dressed in Josette's wedding gown, veil and the diamond necklace. Sunset is approaching; Willie comes to bring her down to the cellar. She pleads with him one last time, but Willie is too defeated to help her. He leaves her alone beside the coffins, per Barnabas' instructions. In a last ditch effort, Maggie recovers the spike she dropped in her earlier struggle with Willie; she opens Barnabas' coffin and prepares to stake him... but he wakes and bares his fangs at her. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * John Karlen as Willie Loomis Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 246. * This is one of only five episodes in the series to feature only three actors as part of the on-screen cast, along with 18, 244, 507 and 1061. Story * Up until this point, what little aid Willie has offered the captive Maggie came from his feelings for her. But when he has an opportunity to help her escape in this episode, he is too frightened and worries about being killed by Barnabas. * Maggie attempts to stake Barnabas but the stake is metal, not wood. * When she is looking in the mirror at the beginning of the episode trying to make sure she remembers her real name, Maggie says to herself that "Maggie" is short for "Margaret." * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Maggie: It can't happen / (recalls Barnabas' voice). * TIMELINE: Day 80 begins, and will end in 251. Sunrise during this episode. Bloopers and continuity errors * While Barnabas is speaking with Maggie as Josette, he fails to notice "Josette" no longer has her French accent. I have not heard Maggie/Josette use a French accent. She has spoken in a sing-songy voice different from Maggie's, but there's no discernible French accent. * When Maggie goes downstairs to eavesdrop on Barnabas and Willie in the cellar, why doesn't she escape out the front door? There's no discernible key lock, only a bolt on the inside. * When Maggie is downstairs eavesdropping, the "brick" wall behind her is wobbling constantly. Kathryn Leigh Scott has to pretend to lean against that wall yet put absolutely no weight against it. * When Willie finds Maggie in the basement, he says, "I'm taking you to your room, and this time I'm locking the door." But he has actually been locking the door regularly since Maggie tried to escape. Even at the beginning of the episode, we hear Willie unlocking the door when he's come to fetch Josette for Barnabas. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 250 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 250 - Exit Strategy The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 2500250